spooffandomcom-20200214-history
8 Gympie Road
8 Gympie Road is a collaboration spoof of the longest running children's educational television series from Sesame Workshop (formerly known as Children's Television Workshop) Sesame Street. Despite the name of the Sesame Street parody, 8 Gympie Road, the parody has no connections or relations to the suburb of Gympie in the Gympie Region of Australia. Like many Sesame Street parodies, 8 Gympie Road retains the characters of the original styles, except for slight modifications. This is one of a very few Sesame Street parodies who stayed with animated opening number sequences for the first 32 seasons. 8 Gympie Street parodies only the first 45 seasons (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 45 2014-2015), including Season 7 1975-1976, which is omitted from many Sesame Street parodies. An intro sequence is as follows: * The episode begins with the cold open scene (usually an animation that ends with an episode number). * Then, it goes to an official opening theme accompanied by footage of various animals, kids, babies, etc. * After, it goes into the first scene. This parody is mainly produced in collaboration by 758HEG, 747RSH, 352KFT, 618RVD, XQ25EG, XQ23HG and 2207ST, and assisted by 024RPT, 723GWU, 977RVD and 050YAT. Interesting features present in 8 Gympie Road included: * Poppy Peepleson plays Big Bird and Edgar Peepleson plays Cookie Monster (both are from Vampirina); * Cubby plays Gordon and Izzy plays Susan (both are from Jake and the Neverland Pirates); * Bob is played by Cedric the Sorcerer from Sofia the First; * Bert and Ernie are played by Henrietta Hubble and Gloria Newt (aka Gloria Thistle) respectively; * David is played by Penny Gadget; * Count von Count is played by Severus Snape, with Countess von Backwards and Countess von Dahling played by Crescentmoon Winterchild and Enid Nightshade respectively; * Caillou plays Little Bird, Edna Peepleson plays Granny Bird; * Biff and Sully are played by Cindy Lou Who and Wendy Darling respectively; * Baby Kermit plays Elmo; * Cynthia Horrocks played Rosita, Pippi Longstocking played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by Ruby Cherrytree, Judy Hopps and Summer Penguin respectively; * Abby Cadabby is played by Tinkerbell; * Telly Monster is played by Felicity Foxglove; * Grundgetta is played by Rosie from Caillou and Oscar the Grouch is played by ''Rarity. '''Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Susan - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Gordon - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Bob - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * David - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Bert - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Ernie - Gloria Newt (The Worst Witch) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Edna Peepleson (Vampirina) * Maria - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Herry Monster - Harry Potter (Harry Potter) * Count von Count - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Countess von Backwards - Crescentmoon Winterchild (The Worst Witch) * Countess von Dahling - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) * Biff - Cindy Lou Who (Dr. Seuss) * Sully - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Barkley - Pluto (Disney) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion King/''The Lion Guard'') * Telly Monster - Felicity Foxglove (The Worst Witch) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Andrew Mulligan (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Cynthia Horrocks (The Worst Witch) * Zoe - Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Merry Monster - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Ovejita - Merida (Brave) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * Linda - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Miles - April Glover (Little Bill) * Olivia - Ruby Cherrytree (The Worst Witch) * Gina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Gabi - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) Gallery Characters and the Gang Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Big Bird Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Cookie Monster 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy as Susan Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Gordon Cedricmodel.png|Cedric the Sorcerer as Bob Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as David Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Hettie infobox.jpg|Henrietta Hubble as Bert Gloria01.jpg|Gloria Newt as Ernie Taffyta_muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Roosevelt Franklin Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Edna Peepleson.jpg|Edna Peepleson as Granny Bird Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Guy Smiley Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter as Herry Monster Severus Snape.jpeg|Severus Snape as Count von Count Cressie infobox.jpg|Crescentmoon Winterchild as Countess von Backwards 121482.jpg|Enid Nightshade as Countess von Dahling CindyLou.jpg|Cindy Lou Who as Biff Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Felicity Foxglove.jpg|Felicity Foxglove as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png|Andrew Mulligan as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Cynthia infobox.jpg|Cynthia Horrocks as Rosita Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Baby Bear Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Merry Monster Merida.png|Merida as Ovejita Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Bo Peep.png|Bo Peep as Mr. Hooper Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Linda Photo58.png|April Glover as Miles Ruby.jpg|Ruby Cherrytree as Olivia Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Gina Summer Penguin.jpeg|Summer Penguin as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and episodes * 8 Gympie Road Season 1 (1969-1970) * 8 Gympie Road Season 2 (1970-1971) * 8 Gympie Road Season 3 (1971-1972) * 8 Gympie Road Season 4 (1972-1973) * 8 Gympie Road Season 5 (1973-1974) * 8 Gympie Road Season 6 (1974-1975) * 8 Gympie Road Season 7 (1975-1976) * 8 Gympie Road Season 8 (1976-1977) * 8 Gympie Road Season 9 (1977-1978) * 8 Gympie Road Season 10 (1978-1979) * 8 Gympie Road Season 11 (1979-1980) * 8 Gympie Road Season 12 (1980-1981) * 8 Gympie Road Season 13 (1981-1982) * 8 Gympie Road Season 14 (1982-1983) * 8 Gympie Road Season 15 (1983-1984) * 8 Gympie Road Season 16 (1984-1985) * 8 Gympie Road Season 17 (1985-1986) * 8 Gympie Road Season 18 (1986-1987) * 8 Gympie Road Season 19 (1987-1988) * 8 Gympie Road Season 20 (1988-1989) * 8 Gympie Road Season 21 (1989-1990) * 8 Gympie Road Season 22 (1990-1991) * 8 Gympie Road Season 23 (1991-1992) * 8 Gympie Road Season 24 (1992-1993) * 8 Gympie Road Season 25 (1993-1994) * 8 Gympie Road Season 26 (1994-1995) * 8 Gympie Road Season 27 (1995-1996) * 8 Gympie Road Season 28 (1996-1997) * 8 Gympie Road Season 29 (1997-1998) * 8 Gympie Road Season 30 (1998-1999) * 8 Gympie Road Season 31 (2000) * 8 Gympie Road Season 32 (2001) * 8 Gympie Road Season 33 (2002) * 8 Gympie Road Season 34 (2003) * 8 Gympie Road Season 35 (2004) * 8 Gympie Road Season 36 (2005) * 8 Gympie Road Season 37 (2006) * 8 Gympie Road Season 38 (2007) * 8 Gympie Road Season 39 (2008) * 8 Gympie Road Season 40 (2009-2010) * 8 Gympie Road Season 41 (2010) * 8 Gympie Road Season 42 (2011-2012) * 8 Gympie Road Season 43 (2012-2013) * 8 Gympie Road Season 44 (2013-2014) * 8 Gympie Road Season 45 (2014-2015) * 8 Gympie Road images of seasons Logos and intro history * 8 Gympie Road logos * 8 Gympie Road animated opening sequence implementations Character images * 8 Gympie Road character images Direct-to-video * 8 Gympie Road Presents: Follow That Poppy Peepleson (1985) * Christmas Eve on 8 Gympie Road (1978) Category:8 Gympie Road Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Parodies with Gympie Region-related names Category:Parodies with QLD AU-related names Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:352KFT Category:618RVD Category:XQ25EG Category:XQ23HG Category:2207ST Category:024RPT Category:723GWU Category:977RVD Category:050YAT Category:NET Category:PBS